Isambard Prince
Prince is the primary antagonist for all of Season 3 of Lexx and much of Season 4. Unlike Mantrid, Prince seems motivated by his own diabolical desires for destruction and chaos and does not require compelling from the Divine Shadow's essence however, similar to the Divine Shadow Prince too seems to be immortal being able to die and resurrect in the same or a different body at any time that he deems convenient. Prince also has three independent incarnations, that each enact a function. Function By his own admission Prince does not know of his origin or purpose, merely that he is very bad and must destroy good things. He is aware that time cycles eternally, yet has no previous memory of anything beyond that. On his own planet he enacts the punisher, giving eternal suffering to those who have made bad choices. It is also his aim to tempt others to make do bad choices, offering them earthly gain. One of his other forms occupies the beach, where he must meet every living sentient being that dies. He will appear with the person in question, and a version of that being who will judge them. In this incarnation he has access to all memories of the individual in question, as such he has all the memories of all those who have ever died. Yet when he appears in his incarnation as punisher of the damned on the surface of fire, he does not retain any memories other then those that directly concern his life on fire. The final version is a white robbed prince that appears in the core of fire. It is here he manages the whirlpool of souls that sends people to their individual hell. Function wise Prince fulfills the criteria as both Saint Peter and the devil. He is a being of temptation who represents all that is bad within the two universes and like Lucifer in Dante's Inferno he is chained to fire, unable to use his power beyond its bounds (until Fire is destroyed that is.) Season 3 Prince is the main antagonist for all of Season 3, he first appears on the Lexx with some of his men from planet Fire, taking Xev and Stan captive (keeping Xev for himself and placing Stan in torture) but leaving Kai and 790 on the Lexx. Prince woos Xev and compels her to side with him. After telling Xev his story he is killed by May, a citizen from Water and lone survivor of an attack from Fire. Throughout the season Prince reincarnates as himself and various others; being Xev, and a mortal version of Kai. Prince's main goal seems to have Water destroyed, but ultimately he seems more compelled by the act of enacting chaos and destruction. Season 4 Trivia *The TV Tropes for Prince are, "Deal with the Devil", "Devil but no God", "The Butterfly of Death and Rebirth", and "Satan". *Out of all of the Lexx characters Prince has died the most with a total of 7 deaths. He has died in Episodes 3.2, 3.4, 3.7, 3.8, twice in 3.10, and finally in 3.13 ultimately to resurrect on Earth as Isambard Prince head of the ATF. *Theme Music: "Prince Theme" from the Lexx Series Soundtrack is the theme playing accompanying to the character.. *Prince shares similarities with Final Fantasy X' antagonist Seymour Guado, in that both characters died and continued to antagonise the main characters throughout the rest of the story. Additional Information The character of Prince is played by Nigel Bennett. See Also * View more images of Isambard Prince References *Nigel Bennett on Wikipedia *Nigel Bennett on IMDb *Nigel Bennett as Isambard Prince Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Personifications Category:Dark Zone